


Sleep

by Hold_On_I_Need_A_Moment



Category: BananaBusSquad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming, vanossgamingxh2odelirious - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, H2ODelirious - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, IAMWILDCAT - Freeform, M/M, Other, Vanossgaming - Freeform, bananabussquad - Freeform, basicallyidowrk - Freeform, blue and red, cold and hot, daithidenogla - Freeform, insomia, it was supposed to be cute, lui calibre - Freeform, miniladd - Freeform, moosnuckel - Freeform, terroriser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_On_I_Need_A_Moment/pseuds/Hold_On_I_Need_A_Moment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan seems to have troubling in his sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

_The race you kept on giving me_  
_Left me hanging wanting more to break free_

 

He let himself blink rapidly for a few seconds, only to find what he didn't expect to his senses and his surroundings. He heard some noises fizzing through his ears and saw a dim light coming from the television that were casted, illuminating in a dark living room with a bunch of his friends lying around on the floor, obviously drunk and had fallen asleep. They're watching Pluto Nash, he wasn't sure if that's the right movie because when he finally looked up to the television, it was already set on credits.  
Not even a second until he felt himself tingling from the cold breeze that was surrounding on him, he felt it hovering on to him that he could trace it nowhere.

He felt cold, awfully cold and he needed to get away from that feeling. It was scratching from his ear, all the way down on his hips and toes. He tried to curl up, arching his stomach to place his legs on his heaving chest as his hand holds of it. He felt freezing. No. He _was_ freezing. He gritted his teeth, he force his eyelid to shut and shuddering as the cold air hitting his sensitive body.  
He decided to sleep it off, he rolled over one side then roll at the other side but only ended up with a sigh of a frustration and muttered something under his breath..  
  
'I can't sleep.'

No amount of forcing himself to sleep was helping especially with that fucking cold was touching him. This often happens to him, even in his home. He tried sleeping with many blankets, pillows or anything to wrap himself from the cold. Sometimes the only time he could probably manage to sleep about 3-4 hours along with the nightmare fuels that lurks if he ever does sleep, nothing in his life he ever felt to sleep normal again. He either busied himself in editing videos, skyping with Evan, listening to music or even stare at the ceiling. He groaned and rubbed his exhausted eyes. He sat, trying to have a good view to his friends. Tyler was sitting on the sofa and completely passed out with Marcel and Lui along with Mini and Brock - who were also asleep - while clinging to their shoulders, making him centered. Nogla was at the other side of the couch, he looked like he tried his best to watch the movie but nearly finishing it halfway and immediately passes out.

Brian was sitting asleep on the floor with him, his neck was angled crookedly with his obnoxious snorts, good thing only a few distance of comfortable was set in between them. The bottles of alcohol were surrounded on them, too.

It was actually the day of, The Guys' Hang out. Where they meet up to Lui's house, visit for awhile in the holidays to hang out, jack some shit up along with the celebration that's settled in. Beers passed out from each other, grinning as they sip the brimming alcohol. It was all fun and a little tipsey as they reach their ecstasy while the music that was playing attributed along with their obnoxious laugh got loud in the room.  
He actually had a great time with them, laughter and terrible jokes spun around until one of them suggested watching a movie.

He wasn't expecting atleast a memory a lil' bit but when he tried to recall some of his from earlier, it will only ended up with a traumatic effect, the one that could leave a buzz and an headache for a few days. His breathing multiple as he held a gripped on his head for a second and sighed out of relief when the buzzing was completely gone.

Then before he could even realize it, the breeze hit him. Jolting every inch of his skin, he was ready to get up to wrap himself in the bed or heat himself in the microwave or anything to get that familiar fucking cold away.  
He stood and walked, passing through his friends and went straight up outside from the living room. He wandered around the halls for a few minutes, his footsteps were replacing every crick of the floor and caught himself off guard when somebody called out his name.

"Delirious?"

He hesitated, the voice was familiar, it was soothing through his eardrums. It was a gentle tone that would smooth its way down to his esophagus, and at first, he thought it was just himself. But when he try to turn around. Much to his surprise, It was his best friend.

"What?" He asked, unsure what the other man wanted. His body was all tanned, buff, and - how do you put this, his top was half naked exposing his lean stomach, the broad shoulder he has had a white t-shirt was placed on the right side of him, the collarbone that was beckoning to bit into pieces. Showing his smooth skin through his muscles, he was wearing black jeans. His right hand was holding a glass of water, his bed hair was spiking up and nonetheless, Jonathan felt instantly warm.

"Where were you going?" He asked, gripping down on his glass. He's eyebrows were clinched and surely he wanted to be answered. Before he even get his toungue out, he caught them off and think his way. Yeah, where was he going? He made a mental note of himself that he needed to get away from the bitterness of the cold that was eating him alive and the dark he desperately trying to get away that was swallowing him thoroughly. And afterwards, he can't find a single drop of clue to where he's going.

"Uhh.. I don't know. Fresh air, I think?" After all that anticipation, the only thing that can come up with his coherent thought. He was tired, or rather exhausted either from his trip or editing his videos. He shrugged. When he eventually finishes something like doing particularly, he's mind went slightly from different directions, from his past life, YouTube career, fans, friends and Evan. Giving them a valid point to his head that could only ended him staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Couldn't asleep either, huh?" He said like he knew it for years, he made his way to Jonathan that was sulking, who lets his head slouch forward, leisurely "Yeah.." he muttered only with a steady sigh, and Evan beckons him to follow. The next thing he knew when he went upstairs, his body eventually felt the cool air swooshing its way to his dimensional parts. Shuddering from its crystal touch, the cold invisible gas was spread quite thickly on his skin.

Evan leans on the railing inside the balcony, the way the cold spread immediately across his back, tracing the expanse of his spine, the back of his neck flickered from where he felt the breeze, shivering the more he get drawn into and Jonathan felt himself retreating downstairs as soon as he stepped out, he even wanted to protest at him like how the fuck could Evan survived the goddamn cold, surely no human being can even withstand this cold for much longer. He was already leaving but he hesitated from the deep sigh that Evan let out. He withdraws instantly from running away and gaze back at Evan, who was busy himself tuning a soft hum while looking whole -comfortable inclining gentle touches of the air.

"Yeah, me too..." Evan muttered underneath his breath but Jonathan could hear him, he could hear it where. Evan have trouble sleeping, too. He confessed it when they were in the lobby, asking before Jonathan could even blink, and if he wanted to play gmod or gta.  
He was walking towards Evan, who was softly grinning from ear to ear and set himself impossibly near to his side, touching both of their shoulders. The warm immediately sets him off, enceinte the pace of his heart beating incredibly going from slow to fast. Beating loudly enough to convince that he barely speaks anymore words. Just a gleam of touch. He breathes hard than he expected to,

"Why?"

"You already know why." He said softly, his lips curving into a smirk as he look up to Jonathan then to the dark. His dark eyes showed clarity and fondness, overwhelming forms colorless air. Although he felt the cold wind attacking his body, the warmth that Evan sets off from his shoulder to where he was being touched. It was oddly satisfying and way more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. The disturbing cold he felt earlier was dissipating quickly as he stayed more, feeling evermore warm that made its way immediately on his stomach.

"You feel cold..." Jonathan chuckled lightly from Evan's statement as he placed his head on the other man's neck, making his own crooked. He was so aggravated from the cold earlier that he would likely set himself on fire but after he discovered this unfamiliar warm on his skin, this is a whole new level for Jonathan.

As the wind swiftly shifted, before Jonathan could even realized, he felt the thickness to his eyelids, making it heavier as he eased to Evan's warm body. It was so overwhelming that he could die from it, he longed for this but he didn't expect that it would be his friend.

The more he stayed still, the more he didn't want to go away this unfamiliar presence. It felt so warm and such a bliss, it was too good to be true. Then it hit him hard, he heard the soft hum that escaped from his friend's lip. Realizing the state they were in, they were standing in the balcony, his friend was getting heavy and the more he lay still, the more he'll loose his grip and fall immediately.

So, he moved. He gently tapping Evan's shoulder, making the tanned man look up at him with heavy lid, yawning. Jonathan couldn't help but pry a smile on him, "Evan, you need a rest."

Jonathan holds his hand and partly away from their touch, Evan didn't move, just stay still on where he was standing, stubbornly finches to the gasping wind "Evan, come on." Jonathan managed as he pulled him, Evan reluctantly, leisurely obliged and let him walk towards to the room. Although their shoulders weren't compressed anymore, the warm itself provides Jonathan earlier, the heat that was supposed to decapitated now but instead it somehow grew more.

When they finally in the room, opening and Jonathan didn't heard the click from where the door is shut behind them as he piers away and already felt neglecting from Evan's warm touch. Just when about to lose the heat sensation as he settled Evan lie on the unmade sheets, and was made to leave, suddenly a hand catch his hand. He felt the goosebumps rose from his skin, and a few heat send thousandths of shrill upwards to the back of his neck. He looked down on Evan, who is getting drowsy but for some reason just something bothers him so much to gently yank Jonathan and said sheepishly, "Stay. Please?"

It sounded more like a plea and Jonathan didn't move at first but when the coolness of his body increased. He immediately obliged, sat and make a few inches of where he would be sleeping. He was mixed with different feelings of where he was getting to close with Evan, whose mouth partly open, eyes completely shut and tanned skin formed on his eyes. He was seeing him overall, their forehead almost touching and he could definitely felt the tension of his nerves. At first, he felt disturbed and unnerving, this is way too much for Jonathan to handle considering he already like Evan's warmth. Then the second was getting cozy in his place, it didn't want to make him go away.

His eyes were getting heavy while he stay there, his breathing like a human again and his body felt comfy on the unmade bed. As he lock his eyes, he eased. From Evan's invitation of getting stay up in the night, to play some games with each other, just because he couldn't asleep but right now, it's a little strange for Jonathan yet to meet.

His nightmares that always came chasing him in a cold, dinting room. From where he would be wake up, his actions were frantic and scared. That's why, he rather stay and lay awake at night, lingering from the sweetness but bitter touch of the wind. When he would play with them or Evan, he would be sound exhausted and devastated. But now, he's already getting what he wanted, needed.

 

_Sleep.  
_

 

 

Now, Marcel hardly expects anything after what he had seen from their buddies clinging each other like how Mini is sitting on Tyler's lap. Both Brian and Brock were curled on the floor, Lui is on Nogla's right shoulder while Evan and Delirious were nowhere to be found. Now, he didn't expect of them to be found while he was wondering around down the halls for a minute, looking back at the door that was slightly ajar, curiosity fled on him, so he did try leaning on it and peaking from the inside.  
  
It took him a time to realize after stumbling upon on the room, his eyes wide open, flashing his vision to look up and see two full grown man, curled up with each other on the disarrangement sheets. It was cute especially along with light that came from the window, directly heating both of their baby faces while each facing the other, the room was filled with heavy snorts and although he went near them, he even did debating in his mind whether or not he should wake them up.  
  
In the end, he shut the curtains and left with the sound of the door clicking. Now, he wasn't sure what to expect anymore without ensuing anyone after what he had witnessed to _everyone_ but poorly can even manage it off without forming that obvious stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys? How'd I do? Hope yaaaa'll like and leave a comment! :D

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Anyway, hope yaaaa'll like it!


End file.
